


just fall in love with me

by brahe



Series: brahe's 2017 advent bingo [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Party, Sleepy Cuddles, ac2017, adventchallenge, ahsoka loves her dads, god so much fluff, highkey parents anakin and obi wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: The fighting stops two days before Life Day, finally coming to an end on a warm night on this backwater world, and the party starts immediately after, food and song well into the night.Our heroes after, when fighting's done and sleeping's imminent.





	just fall in love with me

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet fluff bc that's what we deserve. loose interpretation of the prompt "office party." wrote this at 2am and only went through it once, so excuse whatever errors there might be.  
> Title from cold december night by michael bublé

 

The fighting stops two days before Life Day - the Separatists lay down their weapons after two and a half weeks of fighting, and the village where the 501st and 212th set up camp throws a party that night and doesn't stop.

The troopers are welcomed into the dancing and feasting the moment they arrive, and though they don't know the customs, the dances are relatively easy to learn and the food is delicious, and they spend the night celebrating under the stars.

Ahsoka jumps into a line dance as Obi-Wan and Anakin watch from the side. It's similar enough to one from her childhood so she learns it quickly, and in no time she's singing and clapping along, throwing smiles over her shoulder at Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"I don't know how she has the energy for this," Anakin says, follows it with a yawn, lets his head fall onto Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"I felt that way about you nearly every hour," Obi-Wan says, and Anakin feels the gentle laughter that shakes his shoulders.

"I'm glad she has this, though," Anakin sighs. "Fighting so close to the holiday... I know it's been hard for her." 

Obi-Wan hums in agreement, and they fall quiet for a while as the dancing and song continues around them. Someone passes a plate of food their direction - Cody, most likely - and Anakin’s head gets heavier and heavier against Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"That can't be comfortable," Obi-Wan says, nudging Anakin with the arm he's got hostage.

"Hm?"

"The armor. That can't be comfortable."

"'s fine," Anakin mumbles. Obi-Wan laughs softly.

"If you're tired, go back to the tent and sleep. Everyone will understand, I'm sure."

Anakin sits up and looks at Obi-Wan. A few pieces of his hair stick out at odd angles, and his eyes are drooping with exhaustion. He blinks once, twice, and yawns wide, rubs at his eyes.

"Or I could just..." he trails off and shifts, turning his body towards the dancers and falling to the side, head landing in Obi-Wan's lap.

"This works too," Obi-Wan says with a smile, fingers immediately threading through Anakin’s hair, gently working out the tangles.

Anakin’s sleeping lightly less than ten minutes later, breathing even and slow. Obi-Wan can feel the exhaustion quickly catching up with him, too - the seat is soft, Anakin’s weight comforting, the atmosphere warm and contented. He thinks he nods off a few times, rolling back to full consciousness each time the song shifts. He watches Ahsoka dance, too - a wide smile on her face for the first time in weeks, and Obi-Wan is surrounded by a satisfied Force. The bond he shares with Anakin is sleepy and safe, and Ahsoka's is bright and happy, and the Light swells around them, strong and steady.

"You're such a sap," Anakin murmurs, and Obi-Wan looks down to see Anakin’s eyes squinting up at him, a hint of a smile on his face. Obi-Wan rubs a thumb over his cheek.

"You can't tell me you can't feel that," Obi-Wan says.

"Hm, yeah," Anakin agrees, rolls to his side to look out at Ahsoka. "'s nice."

Ahsoka turns to them, then, and her smile gets wider, and she bows out of the dance to meet them. She sits on the ground in front of them, and Anakin reaches out to pat a hand on her cheek.

"Excellent dancing," he tells her, and she laughs.

"I've missed it," she admits, a little out of breath. "You both look exhausted."

Anakin hums in agreement. "He's already fallen asleep a few times," Obi-Wan tells her with a smile.

"You don't have to wait up for me," she says. "Go get some sleep. You deserve it, and I'm sure you both need it."

Obi-Wan is inclined to agree with her. He nudges at Anakin until he sits up, and offers him a hand once he stands. Anakin takes it and doesn't let go, his hand warm and familiar in Obi-Wan's. Ahsoka stands to hug them both, and Anakin presses a light kiss against her forehead.

"Don't stay up too late," he tells her, and she laughs.

"Now you're really sounding like Master Kenobi," she says, and then they're both looking at Obi-Wan with matching smiles, and he's overwhelmed with how much he loves them.

"Goodnight!" she calls, waving as they walk off towards their tent, and then disappears back into the throng of dancers. Anakin tugs Obi-Wan closer, wraps an arm around his waist and kisses his temple.

They separate once inside the tent, changing out of old, worn robes. Obi-Wan sets their lightsabers side to side beside his cot and drags Anakin’s across the small space before he crawls under the blankets, watching Anakin finish getting ready between heavy blinks.

Anakin looks at the arranged cots with a raised eyebrow, and Obi-Wan gives him a half-hearted shrug. "Not like we were being subtle before. Or ever, honestly. Besides," he says, turning over the corner of the blanket in invitation. "The fighting's over. We won, it's late, and I want you here instead of all the way over there."

"Whatever you say," Anakin agrees with a smile, and he slides under the blanket, immediately wrapping his body around Obi-Wan, arms around his chest and face pressed into his hair. Obi-Wan settles against him, solid and warm behind him, and feels sleep tugging harder at him.

"Love you," Anakin mumbles, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. Obi-Wan smiles, takes one of Anakin’s hands in his before shifting it to kiss the backs of his fingers.

"I love you, too," he says, and between one heartbeat and the next they're asleep, tangled in each other and for once not worried about what the morning would bring.


End file.
